Le nouveau groupe, le nouveau couple!
by Jeremi Black
Summary: Un nouveau groupe se forme à Poudlard, un nouveau couple aussi… Un gryffondor au milieu de quelques serpentards, c’est possible…SLASH HPDM, Drago un peu OCC.
1. Retour en compagnie des serpentards

Bonjour à tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfic à vie alors soyez indulgent s.v.p. ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Auteur_ : moi!

_Base _: Harry Potter Tomes 1 à 5 (je commence en 6e année parce que je ne pense pas que tous les gens l'ont lu et je ne veux pas restreindre mes lecteurs(trices))

Titre : Le nouveau groupe, le nouveau couple!

_Couple_ : Harry/Drago (un peu OCC) et sûrement d'autres couples secondaires

**Donc, ATTENTION, ceci est un slash, ce qui implique des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence, deux beaux jeunes hommes! Donc homophobes, vous pouvez partir, la porte est juste là… non à droite pas à gauche… bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, vous pouvez continuer votre lecture!**

Genre : Romance (j'ai mis le rating M car je pense faire un LEMON plus tard mais rien n'est encore sûr)

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et les lieux qui appartiennent au monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bien à J.K. Rowling. Tout le reste est à moi!

_Résumé _: Un nouveau groupe se forme à Poudlard, un nouveau couple aussi… Un griffondor au milieu de quelques serpentards, c'est possible…

_Note _: Bon alors je voudrais juste rappeler à tous que c'est ma première fic, mais je ferai de mon possible pour y mettre tout mon cœur pour vous! Eh oui, je suis un garçon, je sais que c'est assez rare les « slashers », mais je pense que ça fera peut-être quelque chose de différent. Pour votre culture générale, j'ai 17 ans (en date du 22 mai 2006), alors il est inutile de vous dire que je ne possède pas une très grande expérience en écriture, mais je crois pouvoir me débrouiller! Pour ce qui est des fautes, je corrige seul alors il se peut qu'il y en ait quelques-unes, mais je me force pour en faire le moins possible. Je crois que c'est tout, à oui, c'est un POV de Harry pour le moment, peut-être que dans les chapitres suivants je changerai quelques fois pour un POV de Drago… sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Le nouveau groupe, le nouveau couple **

**Chapitre1 : Retour en compagnie des serpentards**

POV de Harry

Assis sur le bord de mon petit lit à baldaquin rouge et or, je regarde encore une fois la sphère argentée perdue dans la nuit qu'est la lune. Tous les soirs, je me perds dans mes pensées devant cette fenêtre de mon appartement personnel, parfois je m'endors directement sur la petite chaise en bois que j'ai placée uniquement pour ces moments.

Ça doit faire plus d'un mois que je suis entré à Poudlard et la rentrée n'a pas encore eu lieu. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été forcé à rejoindre le château, depuis les évènements de juin je me suis dit que Dumbledore m'avait proposé le meilleur moyen pour me reposer et éviter toutes les interrogatoires que mes deux meilleurs amis m'auraient fait subir.

_OoO flash-back OoO_

_Je suis dans ma chambre, enfin l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, et je reste éveillé. Le sommeil que j'ai essayé de trouver n'est pas encore arrivé et je crois que je suis bien parti pour une autre nuit blanche. Je repense à Sirius, mon parrain qui a été précipité au-delà du voile par cette créature immonde qu'est cette Bellatrix Lestrange sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver. Maintenant, mes pensées me rattrapent et mon destin me poursuit, les paroles de Dumbledore et celles de la prophétie reviennent sans cesse dans ma petite tête._

_Je me lève pour aller à la salle de bain, les besoins naturels obligent. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je me dirige lentement vers la pièce d'eau. En entrant, je passe devant le grand miroir et je ne peux m'empêcher de voir mon reflet — plus maigre que jamais, le teint pâle, les yeux assombris par la tristesse — j'ai un air de cadavre, mais ça m'importe peu maintenant, plus rien ne m'accroche à la vie, sauf peut-être les lettres de mes amis Ron et Hermione. Je retourne à ma chambre et retourne dans mon lit. J'y reste pendant un bon moment avant de me relever._

_Tant qu'à rester allongé sur mon lit, je décide d'aller prendre une marche dans le petit parc au coin de la rue. Je descends les marches pour me retrouver devant la porte d'entrée et, sans faire de bruit, je me lance dehors. Le vent est frais, mais ne me fait pas frissonner, la température de cet été n'est pas grimpée trop haute, au plaisir de certains de nos voisins. _

_J'ai rejoins le parc sans me détourner de l'image de Sirius qui voile mes yeux une fois de plus; il faut vraiment qu'un jour je fasse mon deuil et que j'arrête de me culpabiliser, mais rien n'y fait. Ron et Hermione me manquent, il n'y a qu'eux qui ont pu me comprendre dans ma détresse et je leur en suis reconnaissant bien que je n'aime pas trop leurs mauvais jugements sur mon parrain, « Il n'aurai jamais dû aller au ministère, c'est de sa faute, pas de la tienne », m'avait écrit Ron dans sa dernière lettre, que j'ai finalement brûlée._

_Soudain, trois cracs sonores ce font entendre et je reviens à la réalité. Je regarde autour de moi, merde, des mangemorts viennent d'apparaître dans le parc et je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre ma baguette. Je suis nerveux, très nerveux et je ne peux pas empêcher la peur de transparaître sur mon visage. J'entends leurs rires et je frissonne._

_« Alors Potter, on se balade sans baguette loin de ce cher Dumby? », me lance le plus grand des trois mangemorts avec un grand sourire aux lèvres_

_« V…vas te fa…faire foutre Malefoy » dis-je avec toute ma haine et, malgré moi, ma peur dans la voix._

_« Endoloris », lance sèchement ce dernier._

_Je souffre, plus que tout, en sentant ma chair de déchirer et mes membres se tordre de douleur et des larmes perlent à mes yeux devenus noirs. Le sort fût levé et après de longues minutes de souffrance. Je reprends mes esprits et j'essaie de me lever du sol, où je suis tombé sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne réussis pas, je me sans faible, trop faible._

_Soudain, plusieurs autres cracs percent le silence de la nuit. Je suis plus désespéré (si c'est possible) en pensant que d'autres mangemorts viennent sûrement de faire leurs apparitions. Je m'évanouis du coup, sentant une trop grande faiblesse en moi, après une semaine sans dormir, et pratiquement sans manger, le doloris de Malefoy à fini par me faire perdre conscience. _

_Je me réveille en sursaut, plein de sueur, je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois que des mûrs blancs. Je reconnais tout de suite les chambres de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, et je me demande comment j'ai pu arriver là. Les évènements de la nuit passée (enfin, j'espère ne pas être ici depuis plus longtemps qu'une nuit) me reviennent alors en tête. En y repensant, je n'entends pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je sursaute quand une voix s'élève avec douceur._

_« Alors Harry, tu es réveillé? Je suis content de voir que tu as l'air en pleine forme, pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit » me dit Albus Dumbledore._

_« Professeur, comment suis-je arrivé ici? » ai-je demandé dans un murmure_

_« Mondingus était en train de te surveiller quand les mangemorts sont arrivés près de toi, il a averti l'Ordre et nous avons transplanés dès que nous avons connu la situation. En arrivant, tu tes évanoui et nous t'avons fait venir ici » expliqua le directeur de Poudlard_

_« Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, je n'aimerai pas retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante », demandais-je sans avoir une petite pensée pour Mondingus, pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien._

_« Je suppose aussi que tu n'as pas envie d'aller au terrier et que tu voudrais rester seul, avec les évènements de l'année dernière je te comprendrais, que dirais-tu de rentrer à Poudlard plus tôt que prévu? Nous pourrons te préparer un appartement comme ceux des préfets en chef jusqu'au retour des autres élèves, qu'en penses-tu? » me demanda le vieil homme_

_OoO Fin du flash-back OoO_

Il est certain que j'ai accepté avec plaisir la proposition de Dumbledore dès qu'il me la proposée. En un mois, j'ai augmenté en puissance et en connaissance de sortilèges. Depuis mon arrivée au château, Dumbledore me donne des cours particuliers, et ce, jusqu'à la rentrée. Dumbledore est vraiment un grand magicien, et je me surprends moi-même quelques fois par la puissance de certains de mes sorts. Les professeurs sont déjà tout arrivés, ils doivent préparer leurs cours en avance jusqu'au commencement des cours.

Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore veut que j'aille avec lui, nous accueillerons d'autres élèves. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, il veut seulement que je l'accompagne et, paraît-il, ils seront ici en partie à cause de moi. Nous sommes déjà le 25 juillet. Je descends à la grande salle, après avoir pris une douche et m'avoir habillé avec mes nouveaux vêtements. Eh oui, il y a une semaine j'ai été permis à aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard en compagnie de ce _cher_ Rogue. J'en ai profité pour refaire ma garde-robe au complet.

Bien sûr, je suis sorti de chez _vêtements magiques uniques_ avec une facture d'une centaine de gallions, mais ça en a valu la peine, les vêtements sont faits pour s'ajuster parfaitement à mon corps. J'ai aussi appris qu'il était possible de corriger la vue parfaitement chez les sorciers, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit, bref maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes rondes dont les serpentards se moquaient. Je dois dire qu'avec mes nouveaux vêtements, mes cheveux tombant jusqu'à la demi de mon dos, coiffés d'une large tresse ne laissant que quelques mèches sur le côté de mon visage et mon regard enfin dégagé, je me trouve plus attirant. Pas que j'en ai eu besoin, et pas que je veuille séduire, mais je l'ai fait pour moi, une fois dans ma vie. Je me sens mieux dans ma peau et c'est ainsi que j'ouvre les lourdes portes de la grande salle.

En me voyant arriver, je me dirige vers Dumbledore et je vois McGonagall rougir en me regardant. Pouffant presque, j'arrive devant mon directeur et il me dit de prendre mon petit déjeuner, que les étudiants arriveront un peu plus tard que prévu. Je ne réplique pas et m'assoie à la même table que tous les professeurs (bah quoi, je suis le seul élève, j'aurais l'air idiot d'aller m'asseoir à la table vide des griffondors alors Dumbledore à fait ajouter une chaise pour moi entre Chourave et Bibine) et je sens que mes voisines rougissent. Si j'aurais voulu attirer mes professeurs, j'aurais bien réussis, mais disons que ce n'était pas l'effet que je recherchais chez mes eux.

Après mes œufs au bacon, mon verre de jus de citrouille et quelques toasts, Dumbledore me fait signe de venir le rejoindre et nous nous dirigeons vers les grandes portes de chêne qui ouvrent directement sur le parc. Deux calèches tirées par des sombrals arrivent lentement vers nous. Une fois arrivés, les élèves inconnus jusqu'à maintenant sortent des calèches…Oh mon Dieu, des…SERPENTARDS…, ou plutôt 5 serpentards avancent vers notre directeur. Ils ne semblent pas m'avoir vu encore et c'est mieux ainsi. Je remarque dans la troupe une tête d'un blond blanc et la fureur m'envahit.

« MALEFOY, dis-je en criant, que viens-tu faire ici, après ce que ton père m'a fait cet été »

Malefoy sembla soudain se rendre compte de ma présence et me regarda de la tête au pied. Je me demandais ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de me rendre compte que je m'étais fait une métamorphose complète ce matin, puis je me sentis rougir. Drago Malefoy aussi a beaucoup changé, les yeux pétillants, les cheveux plus longs allant jusqu'aux épaules, la peau laiteuse et le visage fin comme toujours et, encore une fois, habillé très classe tout en restant décontracté. Il est très beau. Maintenant, les 5 serpentards me regardent ébahis et je rougis encore plus. Ma colère passée, je repose ma question, mais avec un peu plus d'amabilité, si Dumbledore avait pris la peine de faire venir ces 5 personnes un peu plus d'un mois avant la rentrée des classes, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

« Malfoy, peux-tu me dire ce que vous faites ici », demandais-je plus poliment, mais sur un ton assez dur.

Je reconnus les 4 autres visages qui nous faisaient face, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott. Attendant une réponse, je plonge mes yeux dans les orbes couleur Mercure de mon ennemi et je le vis tressaillir, puis il répondit un peu brusquement.

« Nous sommes tous ici parce que nous avons décidé de nous ranger de votre côté, personne ici n'a envi de suivre la trace de nos parents et, pour nous éviter la colère de Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore nous a fait venir ici ».

Pour être étonné, je l'étais. Jamais je n'avais pensé que Malefoy puisse faire quelque chose de semblable, et de plus, il avait parlé sans son petit sourire narquois et sa voix méprisante, non, il avait parlé franchement, avec un petit air triste. Peut-être bien que les serpentards avaient un peu plus de courage que ne le pensent les autres élèves. Puis, je décidai de faire un geste, que je n'aurai jamais fait avant, je lui tendis la main en signe d'acception. Si Malefoy fût surpris par mon geste, il ne le montra pas et il serra brièvement ma main en me regardant dans les yeux. Un courant électrique passa entre nous et je le sentis frissonner en même temps que moi, mais ce n'était pas un frisson désagréable, c'était plutôt étrange.

3 jours ont passés depuis l'arrivée des ex-futurs mangemorts. Ils ont tous hérités d'un appartement semblable au mien, mais un peu trop proches de ma porte disons. Ils sont tranquilles et ne dérangent pas beaucoup, mais depuis hier, ils complotent dans leur coin et dès que j'approche ils font semblant de rien. On dirait qu'ils préparent quelque chose de louche.

Aujourd'hui, encore cours avec Dumbledore, ensuite avec Rogue et McGonagall. Je commence à être très bon en métamorphose et je pourrais peut-être envisager à devenir un animagus selon mon professeur.

On est maintenant le 31 juillet, c'est ma fête, mais comme toujours personne n'a pris le soin de s'en rappeler. Bien que c'en est devenu une habitude, je me sens encore seul en pensant que sans un certain Lord Noir, j'aurais pu avoir une vie meilleure, avec mes parents. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait comme tous les autres jours, je me suis entraîné avec Dumbledore, nous avons commencé mon entraînement à la magie sans baguette et j'ai encore monté en puissance magique, j'en suis étonné. Bon, c'est le temps de se rendre à la grande salle, le dîner sera servi bientôt et la nuit est déjà tombée.

Je pousse encore une fois les portes de la grande salle, mais il fait une noirceur totale derrière celles-ci. Me demandant ce qui se passe, j'avance lentement quand tout à coup, les chandelles s'allument et…

« SURPRISE » cria en cœur toutes les personnes du château.

Sa alors, je manque tomber par terre de stupeur. Devant les professeurs, les cinq serpentards tiennent une banderole où il y a écrit magiquement pour changer de couleurs passant du rouge à l'or « Joyeux anniversaire Harry! ». Oh Merlin, j'en tombe sur les fesses, et ce n'est même pas une métaphore, je me retrouve assis sur le sol et regarde tout le monde présent. Même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux, je les remercie tous d'être là.

Malefoy a vraiment changé depuis l'année dernière, il semble mieux, il sourit (hé oui) il brandit la banderole en courant vers moi et m'enroule le papier autour du corps. Je me surprends à rire et à le trouver adorable avec sa face de gamin enjoué! Bah il faut dire que nous avons changés tous les deux, et notre haine s'est un peu dissipée depuis la venue de la petite troupe d'amis serpentards dont il fait parti. Je prends la peine de regarder autour de moi et je vois la superbe décoration de la grande salle, juste pour moi. Des chandelles rouges, la table en or, mon nom tapissé un peu partout, j'en reste époustouflé. Je me relève et m'adresse à toutes les personnes présentes.

« Merci, merci beaucoup pour tout sa, mais qui à bien eu l'idée de tout faire ça juste pour moi ? » demandais-je à la petite foule.

« Hé bien, c'est moi. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à préparer cette soirée et j'espère que tu aimeras ».

Décidément, Malefoy a VRAIMENT changé, il a fait tout ça juste pour moi. C'est alors qu'une petite lumière s'alluma dans ma tête…

« C'est pour sa que vous complotiez toujours dans mon dos ? »

« Hé oui, il fallait bien mettre du temps sur cette soirée » me répond Malefoy en riant, et surprise, rougissant. Je lui trouve même un petit air mignon avec les joues rosies.

Puis Dumbledore s'avance vers moi et me tend un cadeau, je l'ouvre et je découvre une merveilleuse montre qui, comme il me la dit, indique l'heure, mais qui aussi, détecte l'utilisation de sortilèges de magie noire sur un rayon de quinze mètres. En tout, je reçus la montre de Dumbledore, un vif d'or de Bibine, deux potions contre les blessures de Pomfresh et de Rogue (à croire que je me blesse souvent), un livre de métamorphose de McGonagall.

Les serpentards eux ne m'avait rien offert, mais je suppose qu'ils n'y ont pas pensé avant de venir au château, mais maintenant, avant que nous passions à la table, Malefoy avance vers moi et dépose une petite boîte, emballée de vert et d'argent, au creux de mes mains. Il reste près de moi et je commence à l'ouvrir et quand je vois le cadeau qu'il m'a offert, je ne comprends pas à quoi sert l'objet en question.

Je regarde Malefoy, il rougit (encore) et m'explique…

« En fait, ceci est…

* * *

Oui, oui je sais que je suis méchant avec vous pour ce premier chapitre ! Une petite review serai appréciée, c'est le seul moyen de me montrer si vous aimez ou non. Disons que si je n'ai pas de review, je ne pense pas continuer.

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté la semaine prochaine (dimanche ou lundi sûrement) et il devrait se nommer « Le cadeau de Malefoy ». Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions pour améliorer mon style d'écriture, sa serai gentil de me les dires pour je devienne un meilleur auteur. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et on se revoit la semaine prochaine!

Jeremi Black


	2. Cadeau, fête et attente de la rentrée!

Bonjour à tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfic à vie alors soyez indulgent s.v.p. ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Auteur_ : moi!

_Base _: Harry Potter Tomes 1 à 5 (je commence en 6e année parce que je ne pense pas que tous les gens ont lu le 6e tome et je ne veux pas restreindre mes lecteurs(trices))

_Titre _: Le nouveau groupe, le nouveau couple!

_Couple_ : Harry/Drago (un peu OCC) et sûrement d'autres couples secondaires

**Donc, ATTENTION, ceci est un slash, ce qui implique des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence, deux beaux jeunes hommes! Il y a aussi une possibilité de LEMON à prévoir! Donc homophobes, vous pouvez partir, la porte est juste là… non à droite pas à gauche… bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, vous pouvez continuer votre lecture!**

_Genre_ : Romance

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et les lieux qui appartiennent au monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bien à J.K. Rowling. Tout le reste est à moi!

_Résumé _: Un nouveau groupe se forme à Poudlard, un nouveau couple aussi… Un gryffondor au milieu de quelques serpentards, c'est possible…

_Note _: Encore une fois, je voudrais vous dire que c'est ma première fic, mais que j'y mets tout mon cœur pour la faire. Je crois que j'en ais mélangé quelques unes le dernier chapitre, en fait quand je disais « j'ai 17 ans (en date du 22 mai 2006)» je voulais dire que en date de la publication, donc le 22 mai 2006, j'avais 17 ans mais ce n'était pas mon anniversaire, donc désolé d'avoir mal expliqué. Je dois vous dire que je fais de mon possible pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe, mais qu'il est possible qu'il y en ait. C'est encore un POV de Harry et je crois que le prochain chapitre en sera un aussi. Un gros merci à toutes mes revieweuses, un merci particulier à Geneviève Black, qui a été la première à m'avoir fait une review. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

**Le nouveau groupe, le nouveau couple **

**Chapitre2 : Cadeau, fête et attente de la rentrée!**

POV de Harry

_Je regarde Malefoy, il rougit (encore) et m'explique…_

« En fait, ceci est une sorte de détecteur de mensonges, ça s'appelle un _amatis_. C'est une petite fiole où j'ai pu déposer une infime partie de mon âme. Pour l'instant, la fiole est transparente, mais si je mens, elle deviendra vert foncé. Cela ne s'applique qu'à moi, si quelqu'un d'autre ment, rien ne se passera. »

« Et pourquoi tu me fais un cadeau qui a tant de valeur et qui me donne tant de ta confiance? », demandais-je

« Je pense que je te dois bien sa. Venir dans ton camp et choisir tes idéologies n'ont pas été facile, mais je suis sûr de moi maintenant. Ce que je pense, c'est que TOI tu n'as pas pleinement confiance en moi et je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mes propos. Si je suis en danger vers le côté de mes parents, le côté noir, il est certain que je ne veux pas l'être de ton côté et je veux qu'au moins quelqu'un d'entre vous soit certain que mes actes sont dignes de confiance, et cette personne, je veux que ça soit toi. Je veux te montrer que, malgré les mauvaises actions de mon père, je suis quelqu'un de bien et que je ne lui ressemble pas, sauf physiquement, et c'est bien ainsi » me réponds alors Malefoy.

« Mais si je me la fais voler et que quelqu'un s'en sert contre toi, ça pourrait être dangereux. Je veux bien accepter ton cadeau, mais si je peux te mettre en danger avec celui-ci, j'aime mieux laisser faire… »

« T'inquiète pas Potter, j'avais pensé à ça aussi et c'est pour ça que cette fiole est spéciale, tu peux, toi aussi, déposer une partie de ton âme dans la fiole et en faisant cela, la fiole ne change de couleur que devant tes yeux, donc si quelqu'un autre que toi regarde la fiole, elle ne sera ni transparente, ni verte, mais d'une couleur rouge sang. Toi pendant ce temps, tu pourras voir la vraie couleur. »

J'accepte donc le cadeau de Malefoy en je lui sers la main pour le remercier. Il semble content et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il me sourit en retour en je le trouve vraiment charmant… je commence à croire que j'ai beaucoup changé moi aussi, trouver Malefoy charmant n'était pas dans mes habitudes l'an dernier.

* * *

Le repas est sublime et en abondance. Les serpentards et les professeurs ont dû se donner du mal pour tout ça et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Ils ont même tous levé leur verre en mon honneur. Si tous mes anniversaires s'étaient déroulés comme aujourd'hui, j'aurais peut-être été plus heureux…

Le repas tire à sa fin et les plats disparaissent. Dumbledore le lève et commence à parler…

« Tout d'abord, je souhaite une autre fois un très joyeux anniversaire à toi, Harry. Pour finir cette soirée en beauté, je compte sur vous tous pour assister à un petit bal qui se déroulera à 22h dans la salle sur demande. Maintenant que tout le monde connaît cette pièce, je crois que c'est la meilleure pour finir cette soirée. Je ferais moi-même apparaître la pièce. J'espère vous voir présent et en forme. »

Eh merde…Dumbledore qui organise une soirée pour ma fête, ça c'est quelque chose que je dois garder en mémoire. Bon maintenant il est 20h30, plus que 1h30 avant le début de la soirée. Je me rends donc dans mon appartement après avoir remercié tout le monde. Maintenant que les serpentards sont amicaux, il faudrait bien que je fasse bonne impression ce soir. Le choix pour mes vêtements sera la chose la plus difficile à faire. Je commence par prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me détend un peu et je commence à relaxer. Je finis de me laver et j'enfile un peignoir. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je me décide pour les vêtements que je vais porter. Je porte un chandail à manches courtes noir qui moule magiquement toutes les formes de mon torse et un pantalon du cuir noir ajusté parfaitement pour ma taille. J'ai attaché une fine chaîne en or autour de mon cou et j'ai simplement attaché mes cheveux en une large tresse qui tombe dans mon dos, comme le premier jour où les serpentards sont arrivés. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je me trouve assez beau, j'espère que je serai aussi bien que les autres, je ne veux pas arriver à la soirée et être le moins bien habillé.

Je regarde ma montre et il est 21h40, je crois que je vais commencer à partir en direction de la salle sur demande, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, déjà que je suis réputé pour l'être. Comme j'ai décidé de changer, j'ai aussi décidé d'arriver à l'heure et je crois que c'est pour le mieux. En marchant, je me mets à penser à cette soirée…

Est-ce qu'il va y avoir de la danse, disons que mes talents de danseur laissent à désirer…Je suppose que oui, comment passer une soirée complète sans avoir quelques danses ici et là…Hum, et avec qui je pourrais danser, si bien sûr que danse, sûrement pas Pansy, Dieu seul sait que je n'apprécie pas tellement les bouledogues. Même si je commence à voir que le caractère de Pans' n'est pas si serpentardesque que je l'aurais cru. Elle reste toujours avec une gueule que je n'aime pas avoir trop près de la face, plutôt avoir Malefoy qu'elle…Enfin, de toute façon je verrais tantôt, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait de la danse au programme.

Tout en marchant, je me retrouve devant la salle sur demande. Je commence à tourner la poignée de la porte afin de voir comment ce cher Dumbledore a pu arranger la pièce en question quand j'entends une voix derrière moi qui m'appelle.

« Potter… attend », je me retourne, ayant reconnu la voix comme étant celle de Malefoy. « Woaw » est le seul mot qui échappa à mes lèvres, mais aussi de ceux de mon pas-si-ennemi-que-ça-Malefoy. Je me sens rougir en même temps qu'une teinte rosée envahie les joues de mon interlocuteur. Les cheveux relâchés, une chemise noire et un pantalon de lin beige, Drago Malefoy est encore plus beau qu'à l'habitude, si c'est possible. Me voilà en train de fantasmer sur mon ex-pire ennemi. Oui, maintenant, Malefoy et moi avons décidé de faire la paix, faisant parti du même camp.

« Désolé, je voulais juste entrer en même temps que toi dans la salle, je me demande avec quel aménagement Dumbledore à fait apparaître la pièce… » de murmure Drago à l'oreille. J'ai dit Drago, oui, depuis notre paix nous avons fait quelques règles pour mieux nous parler, malgré qu'avec l'habitude nous continuions de nous appeler par nos noms, Malefoy et Potter.

J'ouvre la porte et nous entrons dans la salle sur demande ensemble. La salle est devenue une grande salle de bal (à mon plus grand désespoir), il y a quelques tables avec de belles chaises à l'air confortables, une scène où repose quelques instruments de musiques et une grande table ou sont placés une multitude de bièreaubeurres et quelques petits sandwichs.

Bref, je regarde autour de nous et je réalise que nous sommes les derniers arrivés. Sans plus attendre, Dumbledore tape des mains et dit à haute voix, « que la soirée commence », et un groupe que je crois être les Bizzar's Sisters entre sur la scène et commence à jouer. Je me dirige vers la grande table, je me prends une bièreaubeurre et vais m'asseoir à une table. Je vois tout de suite Pansy entraîner Blaise sur la piste de danse tandis que Millicent et Théodore les rejoignent. Sur la piste, j'aperçois aussi Dumbledore que virevolte avec McGonagall et Hagrid avec le professeur Sinistra (pauvre femme). À quelques tables de moi, quelques professeurs parlent, Rogue étant absent (encore dans son labo sûrement), et Drago avec une bouteille à la main se tient accoté sur la grande table.

Quelques minutes sont passées quand je sens une main chaude se poser tranquillement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je plonge dans deux iris métalliques.

« Salut Harry, tu viens danser? Je n'aime pas trop rester à rien faire et j'ai pensé que sa pouvais t'amuser, c'est ta fête, il faut en profiter! »

« Désoler Drago, mais je danse très mal et je ne pense pas que tu aimerais te faire écraser les pieds toute la soirée », répondis-je avec un ton moqueur.

«Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, en fait ce n'ais pas si dur que sa, on a qu'à ce laisser aller par la musique et je suis certain que tu vas passer une excellente soirée»

« Ok, mais je ne te promets rien »

Sur ce, je me lève et je me sens tiré sur la piste de danse par la main de Drago.

Sa vas faire une heure que je danse comme un déchaîné et Drago m'assure que je danserai très bien avec un peu de pratique. J'ai soif. Je quitte la piste entraînant Drago avec moi, je vais chercher 2 bouteilles de bièreaubeurres et nous prenons place à une petite table éloignée de tous les autres. Je reprends mon souffle tant bien que mal et je commence à parler, les questions s'emmêlant toutes dans mon esprit. Je commence par le début, je crois que ce sera pour le mieux.

« Drago, j'ai quelques questions à te poser si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr… »

«Vas-y Harry, pour l'instant je crois que je n'ais rien à te cacher»

« Bien, pour commencer, je sais que je reviens sûr ce sujet, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as choisi le camp de la lumière. Toutes ces années, tu semblais, non était, si froid et méchant que je me demande comme c'est possible d'avoir tant changé en un été. »

« Ok, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais aimé les valeurs de mon père et si, pendant toutes ces années passées à Poudlard, j'ai eu un tel comportement c'est tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas me défaire de ce masque de froideur et d'arrogance. Depuis que je suis petit, mon géniteur, oui parce que père n'est pas vraiment le bon mot, m'a appris à ne pas laisser passer mes émotions et quand je suis entré à Poudlard, il m'a obligé à être « ami » avec Crabbe et Goyle. Mais ces deux gorilles là ne faisaient que me surveiller et rapporter tous mes faits et gestes à mon père. Voilà pourquoi tu dit que j'ai changé, en fait je n'ais pas changé, mais maintenant tu me vois comme je suis réellement. Pansy et Blaise ont été les deux premiers à voir ce que j'étais à l'intérieur, ensuite Milli et Théo sont entré dans notre groupe. Mais le groupe était infesté par ces deux brutes. Maintenant que nous avons fui le domaine familial, nous pouvons agir comme nous sommes réellement et c'est le mieux pour nous. »

« … et c'est le mieux pour moi. Je suis très content de comprendre qui tu es vraiment et je ne suis pas déçu. Je commence à reconnaître tes vraies qualités comme ton intelligence », dis-je en souriant.

À partir de ce moment, nous avons discuté sur l'avenir que nous pensons avoir, les choses que l'on aime, les choses que l'on déteste. L'action me manque et j'ai le goût de retourner danser, je demande à Drago, il accepte. Malheureusement, dès que nous commençons à nous lever, la musique arrête et le directeur de notre école prend la parole…

« Chers amis, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite soirée en l'honneur d'Harry, mais il est maintenant temps d'aller se coucher, bonne nuit à tous »

Je termine ma bouteille, Drago en fait de même, et nous nous dirigeons hors de la salle. Arrivés à l'intersection du couloir, il est temps pour moi de me séparer de Drago.

« Merci encore d'avoir organisé le repas de ce soir, j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi Drago et j'espère que l'on va pouvoir continuer à bien s'entendre comme nous l'avons fait ce soir… » dis-je à mon ennemi-maintenant-ami

« Bien…Bon… heu au revoir Harry, bonne nuit et à demain… »

« Bonne nuit Drago… »

* * *

Lendemain de mon anniversaire, je me réveille tranquillement. Ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé, et dire que je l'ai fait avec les serpentards hier soir, et que je me suis découvert une petite passion pour la danse. C'est Drago qui va être content, il m'a même proposé d'être mon professeur. Je sors complètement de mon sommeil en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau couleur miel. Je m'habille un peu lâchement (bien qu'avec mes nouveaux vêtements ce soit très dur) et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Drago me fait sursauter, il m'attend à la porte de mon appartement, le sien n'est pas très loin, quelques portes plus loin. Je le salut et il me surprend encore une fois par se beauté naturelle en souriant. Nous descendons dans la grande salle.

Dumbledore nous a appris que Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Milli et Théo feront un entraînement semblable au mien jusqu'à la rentrée où nous reprendrons les cours normalement. Drago semble être plus puissant que les autres serpentards, mais sa ne me surprends pas beaucoup, il a toujours semblé fort et intouchable comparé aux autres.

Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que nous sommes tous en entraînement intensif. J'ai énormément développé ma puissance magique et je commence à être bon en magie sans baguette. Les 5 petits serpents aussi deviennent de plus en plus forts. Je commence à m'intégrer à leur petit groupe et je dois dire que je les apprécie de plus en plus. Drago, séducteur d'une beauté et d'une intelligence rare, Blaise, loyal et moqueur, Pansy, collante, mais affectueuse, Milli, réservée et tendre et Théo, timide et rusé.

Une semaine de plus. Je contrôle presque parfaitement la magie sans baguette et je m'amuse comme un fou. Aujourd'hui, moi et Drago sommes allés nous promener dans le parc, près du lac. Notre amitié est de plus en plus forte et j'en suis ravi. Je commence à bien le connaître, et je m'amuse à remarquer le langage de son corps, comme les différentes teintes que prend la lueur de ses yeux à chaque émotion ressentis. Moi qui croyais qu'il pouvait cacher ses émotions à quiconque, il restera toujours une lueur particulière. Nous avons marché longtemps et je dois dire que Drago serait un très bon confident, il écoute et respecte les choix des autres, mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas pouvoir me confier à lui comme je l'ai fait avec Ron et Hermione. En parlant de ces deux-là, ils ne m'ont pas encore écrit, même pas de lettre depuis que je suis à Poudlard et ils ont oubliés mon anniversaire.

La rentrée est seulement dans quelques semaines et je me sens nerveux à l'idée de revoir de nouveau mes amis gryffondors. Je me sens encore plus nerveux à l'idée de me séparer de notre nouveau groupe, mais nous saurons rester côte à côte et nous soutenir mutuellement, enfin j'espère…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris de nouveaux sortilèges absolument formidables, je me sens puissant et je commence à vraiment aimer ça. J'ai aussi parlé à Dumbledore, je voulais lui demander si nous pouvions rester dans nos appartements respectifs, mais il a tenu à ce que nous reprenions place dans nos dortoirs de maisons dès la rentrée scolaire…

Demain, direction « Chemin de Traverse » pour acheter nos nouvelles fournitures scolaires. Je me sens gêné de passer la journée avec Drago, surtout depuis que j'ai fait ce rêve plutôt intime où nous étions tous les deux dans ma chambre.

Il faut que je vous raconte…

* * *

Moi sadique? Peut-être un peu (). Une review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre serait appréciée, j'accepte les commentaires autant positifs que négatifs, car c'est le seul moyen de savoir ce que vous plaît ou pas, et en même temps ça me permet de pouvoir m'améliorer. Je suis désolé pour la longueur de mes chapitres, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très très longs, mais je fais mon possible. Le prochain chapitre devrait ce nommer « Rêve, rentrée et meilleurs amis? ». Désoler pour ceux et celles qui pensent avoir un Lemon dans le chapitre 3, mais ce n'est pas le cas, seulement une petite description du rêve, disons que ce sera très légèrement citronné, pas plus. J'espère vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre, Lundi prochain! Pendant ce temps, bonne semaine et… cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser un petit cadeau qui fait toujours plaisir!

Petite question pour ma culture, que veut dire Angst ?

2eme question, quel couple d'Harry Potter préférez-vous ?

Jeremi Black


	3. Rêve, rentrée et meilleurs amis?

Bonjour à tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfic à vie alors soyez indulgent s.v.p. ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Auteur_ : moi!

_Base _: Harry Potter Tomes 1 à 5 (je commence en 6e année parce que je ne pense pas que tous les gens ont lu le 6e tome et je ne veux pas restreindre mes lecteurs(trices))

_Titre _: Le nouveau groupe, le nouveau couple!

_Couple_ : Harry/Drago (un peu OCC) et sûrement d'autres couples secondaires

**Donc, ATTENTION, ceci est un slash, ce qui implique des relations entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence, deux beaux jeunes hommes! Il y a aussi une possibilité de LEMON à prévoir! Donc homophobes, vous pouvez partir, la porte est juste là… non à droite pas à gauche… bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, vous pouvez continuer votre lecture!**

_Genre_ : Romance

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et les lieux qui appartiennent au monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bien à J.K. Rowling. Tout le reste est à moi!

_Résumé _: Un nouveau groupe se forme à Poudlard, un nouveau couple aussi… Un gryffondor au milieu de quelques serpentards, c'est possible…

_Note _: Bonjour à vous, me revoilà pour le chapitre 3, je sais que je suis en retard, excusez-moi. Encore une fois, c'est un POV de Harry. Je remercie avec grande joie tous mes lecteurs ou lectrices et je tiens à dire un gros merci spécialement à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture

* * *

**RAR**: alors je n'ai qu'une seule review anonyme, j'y réponds à l'instant!

**La puce**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis content que sa tu ai aimé, voilà la suite!

* * *

**Le nouveau groupe, le nouveau couple **

**Chapitre 3 : Rêve, rentrée et meilleurs amis?**

POV de Harry

_Il faut que je vous raconte…_

_OoO flash-back OoO_

_Je suis sur le ventre dans mon lit et je suis en pleine lecture d'un bouquin sur les différents sorts de défenses de haut niveau. Je suis très concentré et je n'entends pas la personne qui vient d'entrer dans mon appartement gryffondorien de Poudlard. Je m'aperçois de sa présence seulement au moment où je sens de douces mains chaudes sur mes hanches. Je sursaute légèrement et je me retourne pour voir à qui appartiennent ces mains d'ange. Je vois Drago qui me sourit et je me sens fondre. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure des mots pleins d'affection et de désir. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait ici et il me dit qu'il me trouve très beau et qu'il a envi de m'embrasser. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que deux lèvres, plus douces que ses mains, se pressent sur ma bouche dans un baiser empli de douceur et de tendresse. Il me mordille tranquillement la lèvre inférieure et je m'entends gémir. Il profite de ce moment pour venir pousser sa langue sur la frontière que forment mes dents, j'entrouvre la bouche et il en profite pour pousser cette langue baladeuse plus profondément dans ma bouche. Du bout de sa langue, il taquine la mienne et je lui réponds, commençant un baiser plus que passionné et un jeu de langues plus que savoureux. Je me sépare de lui à contrecœur pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que nous sommes enlacés et couchés tous les deux sur mon lit, mon livre jonchant sur le sol. Je le dévore du regard et il se met à m'ôter ma chemise alors que je fais de même avec la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvons nus et je sens son désir sur mon corps, je suis dans le même état d'excitation que lui. C'est à ce moment que débute une longue nuit partageant nos deux corps, l'un sur l'autre, et notre désir mutuel qui s'épanouit jusqu'aux petites heures du matin…où je me réveille excité comme jamais…_

_OoO fin du flash-back OoO_

Bien sûr, ce fut un merveilleux matin, mais voilà pourquoi ça me tracasse de passer trop de temps avec Drago depuis cette nuit là. Je sais depuis longtemps que je le désire, il est très beau, sexy et charmant, mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié naissante en sachant parfaitement que mon désir n'est pas partagé.

* * *

J'ai envie de détruire mon réveille-matin, quelle idée de me faire sursauter à 7h du matin. Bon il faut bien que je me lève un jour, et je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de me rendormir. Aujourd'hui, Chemin de Traverse. Je vais sûrement rencontrer des amis gryffondors, mais si je suis avec Drago et les autres, j'aime mieux ne rencontrer personne. Je n'ais pas envi que mes nouveaux amis serpentards soient insultés par les autres, parce que je passe toute la journée avec eux et je n'aimerais pas avoir à subir une bagarre.

Je descends dans la grande salle et je vais m'asseoir à côté de Drago pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai dit que je ne voudrais pas être trop longtemps près de Drago ? Bah je me reprends, j'adore passer du temps avec lui! Pour ce rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, Dumbledore nous explique qu'il faudra prendre un portoloin et que pour revenir, Rogue nous attendra dans la soirée au Chaudron Baveur.

Bureau de Dumbledore, nous sommes tous prêts, les serpentards et moi, à prendre le portoloin et passer la journée ensemble. Je touche le vieux journal en même temps que les autres et je me sens attiré par le nombril. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce moyen de transport, mais disons que j'aime mieux ça que la poudre de cheminette.

Nous atterrissons dans la cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur et je tape le mot de passe sur les briques du mûr. Une porte se forme et nous entrons sur le chemin principal. Je sais bien que Dumbledore nous fait surveiller, mais je ne peux que lui être reconnaissant, je ne voudrais pas subir une attaque de mangemorts le seul jour où nous sortons de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Nous avons fait une foule de magasins et je dois dire qu'avec Drago, ce n'est pas de tout repos. C'est surprenant de voir comment quelqu'un peut autant dépenser en entrant dans une boutique. Moi je dirais que je me contrôle, mais je pense que Drago a beaucoup d'influence sur moi et que j'ai dépensé plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Il est 12h, nous allons au restaurant. Blaise connaît un charmant restaurant italien, «Chez Gina», et j'ai hâte d'y aller, je meurs de faim.

C'était très bon, excellent même! Je me promets d'y retourner cet été avec le petit blondinet qui me sert d'ami. Nous continuons à faire les boutiques et j'espère pouvoir mieux me contrôler que cet avant-midi.

3h, nous nous sommes arrêtés chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une glace. Drago me dit que mes cheveux seraient beaux avec des mèches rouges, DES MÈCHES ROUGES. Non, mais vous vous rendez compte, jamais je ne me laisserais faire, il voulait aller chez le coiffeur, et bien qu'il y aille seul. Nous finissons notre glace et nous repartons. Blaise et Théo voulaient aller dans l'allée des embrumes, mais je les ais dissuadés, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

J'adore mes mèches rouges, mais une chance pour moi, j'ai les cheveux aussi longs que ce matin. Drago avait raison, les mèches vont à merveille avec la couleur de mes cheveux. Nous n'avons rencontré personne que nous connaissions et je trouve ça parfait. La journée est finie, nous nous rendons au Chaudron Baveur pour voir ce 'cher' Severus Rogue, maître des potions, et retourner à Poudlard.

Nous venons d'apparaître dans le bureau du directeur. La journée a été magnifique et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tous les magnifiques moments que Drago et moi avons passé ensemble depuis son arrivée au château. Cette fois, je me promets intérieurement que rien ne pourra me faire passer une année misérable comme j'en ais déjà eu, même si je sais que cette promesse à peu de chance de réussir. Je commence à me rendre réellement compte combien la compagnie de Drago est importante pour moi.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ais proposé à notre petit groupe de reformer un groupe de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal, un peu comme l'AD mais avec un peu plus de serpentards. Les serpentards ont tout d'abord été surpris, mais ils ont accepté. Je serais bien entendu leur professeur et nous formerons les réunions une semaine à l'avance. Notre première réunion se déroulera dans une salle aménagée spécialement pour nous (j'ai demandé la permission pour former le groupe à Dumbledore et il nous a prêté cette salle). Nous avons décidé d'appeler notre nouveau groupe l'ASS, l'Association des Serpentards et du Survivant. Nous avons beaucoup ri à trouver le nom et je suis content de cette appellation. Nous avons passés par différents noms avant de trouver celui-ci et je dirais que les fous rires étaient au rendez-vous, de l'Icône des Vils Serpents et du Lion à l'Assemblée des Surpuissants de Poudlard, je cois que je n'ais jamais autant ri depuis longtemps et ça m'a fait du bien.

Notre première réunion a été un succès. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est au même niveau, mais je pense pouvoir être capable d'adapter les cours pour tout le monde. Drago veut bien être mon assistant durant toute l'année pour la pratique et la démonstration des différents sorts que j'ai décidé d'enseigner. Je commence tranquillement à me faire une liste des sorts utiles et je pense pouvoir commencer l'entraînement de la magie sans baguette un peu après les vacances de Noël même si je doute que tous mes « élèves » soient capables de maîtriser cette forme avancée de magie. Revenons à la première réunion. J'ai commencé à estimer la puissance magique de mes amis et je suis content de voir qu'ils ne sont pas si faibles, magiquement parlant, que je l'aurais cru venant de la part de certains. J'ai commencé à revoir les différents sorts étudiés l'année précédente et j'ai compris que ce n'est pas tout le groupe qui maîtrise correctement les sortilèges appris.

J'ai encore fait un de ces rêves où je découvre Drago sous un tout nouvel angle. Je me surprends même à le fixer pendant les repas et je dois dire que je suis très heureux qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Je commence à mieux connaître mes nouveaux amis, mêmes si nos discutions sont rares puisque nous passons la plupart de notre temps à s'entraîner, aussi bien magiquement que physiquement.

Drago a eu une superbe idée, nous sommes partis, lui et moi, près du lac sous un gros arbre pour relaxer. Un silence apaisant nous berçait dans la tranquillité jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe ce silence en me parlant de cette idée, qui est simple et qui nous a amusée quelques heures : nous trouver des surnoms. Après quelque temps, nous avions une liste des surnoms que nous pouvions utiliser pour rire ou tout simplement pour être plus familier avec l'autre. Voici ceux que j'ai trouvé pour Drago, et qu'il a accepté que je le nomme ainsi : Dray, Petit Dragon ou Petit Serpent, Blondinet et Drake. Bien sûr, il m'a presque interdit de l'appeler Petit Dragon devant toute la grande salle, mais les surnoms qu'il m'a trouvés sont aussi 'bien' que les siens : 'Ry ou Ryry, Petit Lion, Lionceau et SS (c'est lui qui tenait à ce surnom, il dit que ça signifie Sauvage Sexy, mais sauvage dans le sens de l'allure et non du comportement hihi). J'ai accepté tous mes surnoms et lui toue les siens. Ce fut une très agréable journée et j'espère que pendant l'année scolaire, tout sera aussi bien.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentrée. Tous les élèves arrivent au château dans la soirée et c'est le dernier jour que Drago et moi pouvons passer tranquillement ensemble. Nous avons décidé d'aller passer la journée dans le parc, près du lac. Drago est allé chercher un panier pique-nique aux cuisines pour ce midi. Puis nous avons discuté.

«Dray, est-ce que tu as hâte à la rentrée?»

«Pour dire vrai, non. J'aime bien le temps que l'on passe ensemble et quand les cours commenceront, nous serons souvent séparés. En plus, il va y avoir les serpentards et je n'ais pas envi de les voir.»

«Oui moi aussi j'y avais pensé aux serpentards, j'espère qu'ils se tiendront tranquille.»

«Moi aussi, mais de toute façon de ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai comme meilleur ami l'élève le plus puissant de l'école.»

Nous sommes tous les deux partis dans un petit fou rire et nous avons continué à discuter jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à ce coucher. À ce moment, nous marchons en ce dirigeant vers les portes du château. Soudain, je sens deux mains sur mes hanches, les mains de Dray. Je commence à tourner la tête pour le voir quand tout à coup, il se met à me chatouiller et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je commence à courir jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, mais je me prends les pieds dans une roche et je tombe quelques mètres avant les marches menant à l'entrée. Drago n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'il tombe lui aussi, sur moi. Je me rends compte de la position où nous sommes et je rougis. Lui aussi semble s'en rendre compte, mais il se remet à me chatouiller. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, il est sur moi, alors je ris comme je ne l'ais jamais fait.

«Dray…hihi…arrête…Drayyyyy.»

«Non 'Ry, je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus.»

«Hihi…Dray…je t'en supplie…hihi…»

«Ok Ryry, dépêchons-nous avant que tous les élèves arrivent»

«Trop tard Harry»

Je lève la tête, c'est Ron qui a parlé. J'ai reconnu sa voix, mais il a parlé d'un ton froid et j'ai senti une touche de haine.

Drago se relève et me tend la main, je la prends et je me relève à mon tour. Oups, tous les élèves de Poudlard sont déjà là et ils nous regardent avec stupéfaction. Ron est en face de moi à côté d'Hermione et ils semblent tous les deux en colère.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais à jouer comme un gamin avec cette fouine de Malefoy ?» me demande Ron

«Et c'est quoi ces surnoms stupides que vous vous êtes donnés, depuis quand appelles-tu Malefoy par son prénom» ajoutes Hermione

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je n'ais reçu aucune lettre de ces deux là et ils osent me critiquer. Je serre la main de Drago, que je n'ais pas lâché depuis qu'il ma relevé, et je commence à monter les marches.

«Vient Drago, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.»

Et nous entrons dans le château sans un regard en arrière, j'entends Ron qui cri…

«Tu t'acoquines avec le pire des serpentards maintenant…»

Je n'entends pas le reste de sa phrase. Je lâche la main de Drago et je commence à courir dans les couloirs en pleurant. Je ne sais pas où je me dirige et je n'en ai rien à faire. Drago me rattrape et je m'effondre dans le coin d'un mur en sanglotant.

«Ne pleure pas Petit Lion, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces deux-là sont stupides.»

«Je sais Dray, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont agi ainsi…»

«Ha, vous êtes là vous deux, nous vous avons cherché dans tout le château. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer»

Je sèche mes larmes avec ma main et je me relève. C'est Milli qui a parlé, elle est avec les autres serpentards de notre petit groupe. Je les salue tous.

«Allons-y, je meurs de faim», lançais-je tranquillement en commençant à marcher en direction de la grande salle. En arrivant près des portes, Drago se place à côté de moi et les autres derrière nous. Moi et Drago poussons chacun une des lourdes portes et nous entrons dans la salle. Le silence ce fit dès que nous avons mis les pieds dans la salle. Dumbledore me sourit et je m'avance en compagnie du reste de notre groupe. Arrivé près de la table des gryffondors, je m'arrête et regarde notre groupe. Je viens d'avoir une idée, je marche jusqu'au bout de la salle, au côté opposé des portes, et je fais apparaître une petite table pour six personnes d'un bref coup de main. Nous nous assoyons et je regarde le reste de la salle. Tous les élèves ont l'air surpris que j'aille fais de la magie sans baguette. Je m'en fou royalement, du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

«Dit donc Harry, je pense que tu fais de l'effet aux filles de la salle.» me dit Drago

Je me tourne et je vois que presque toutes les filles me fixent, la bave sur le bord de la bouche. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore commence à parler, sortant la moitié des élèves de leur état.

«Maintenant que les derniers élèves sont arrivés, laissons place à la cérémonie de la répartition des nouveaux élèves.»

Après la cérémonie, nous le repas fût servis et nous mangeons en silence, les conversations reprenant peu à peu dans la salle.

Ayant fini de manger, notre petit groupe se lève, je salue tout le monde et je vais marcher dans le parc. Je reste sur le bord du lac jusqu'à minuit. À cette heure, je risque d'être tranquille en entrant dans la salle commune des gryffondors pour aller dormir. La grosse dame me laisse passer (Dumbledore m'a donné le mot de passe hier) et j'entre dans la salle commune. La salle est pratiquement vide, pratiquement parce que seulement deux personnes sont là, Ron et Hermione, qui semblent m'avoir attendu. 

«Nous croyons être tes meilleurs amis Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?» me demande Ron

À suivre…

* * *

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez serait une bonne chose non ? Bon, désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas très bon, je l'ais écrit en vitesse parce que j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine. Prochain chapitre, «DCFM en puissance!» devrait être le titre. Désolé encore pour la longueur de mes chapitres, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très très longs, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît. Bonne semaine et on se donne rendez-vous Lundi prochain!

Petite question, vous voudriez plus de dialogues entre les personnages ?

Tapez le 1 pour : Oui

Tapez le 2 pour : je m'en fou, tant que tu postes tes chapitres

Tapez le 3 pour : c'est très bien comme ça, ne change rien

Tapez le 4 pour : je n'en sais rien

Lol, merci en avance à ceux qui répondront, à la prochaine !

Jeremi Black


	4. NOTE

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ( J'ai déjà eu des lecteurs? Hum chui pas sûr loll).

Bon alors ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, comme vous pouvez le voir. Après un peu plus d'un an sans publication, j'hésites quand même a mettre le mot ABANDON a cette fic. Parce que c'est ma première, mon bébé. Mais j'étais très mal préparé et même si j'avais des idées pour beaucoup de chapitres, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire après avoir mis Harry et Draco ensemble. Parce que oui, pour le début c'était mon intention (bourré d'hormones j'étais '), avec des problèmes autour d'Harry (Hermione et Ron entre autre), mais j'avais pas trop d'intrigue pour cette fic. J'avais quand même pour moi une idée rien qu'à moi (Levia toi tu dois savoir qu'est-ce que c'est ', et puis cette idée ce retrouveras a coup sûr dans mes nouveaux écrits). Alors j'ai arrêté d'écrire très rapidement par manque d'inspiration, de goût d'écrire sans avoir de scénario d'écrit.

Pourtant, il se peut que je continue avec un autre scénario que prévu. j'ai beaucoup d'idées de fics (HPDM pour la plupart) alors c'est quand même sûr que je n'arrête pas d'écrire, parce que j'aime vraiment ça quand même. Je risque beaucoup plus d'écrire quelque chose de plus mature, parce que j'ai changé avec le temps et je n'ai plus pour seul but de voir Harry et Draco baiser (même si j'adore encore ça), mais plutôt de construire quelque chose autour, quelque chose de plus réel face à leurs propres sentiments.

En tout cas, je vais arrêter de m'expliquer là, parce que comme d'habitude j'écris tout ce qui me viens par le tête et tout est mélangé, décousu dans mon beau discourt.

Sinon, je vous encourage grandement a lire la suite du Lionceau de Poudlard (lisez aussi celle-ci si ce n'est pas encore fait), qui s'intitule Le Traducteur de Poudlard, et qui est une fics plutôt humoristique. Je suis d'ailleurs le cher bêta de Lovely A, et ça me plait beaucoup! Elle vient de commencer cette suite de LP alors je vous encourage vraiment a aller y jeter un coup d'oeil!

Alors je vous dit à la prochaine, parce que je risque de poster quelque chose de nouveau dans un avenir prochain (j'aime mieux pas donner de dates, je suis toujours en retard')!

Bisous à tout le monde, bye bye!

P.s. Merci quand même a tous ceux et celles qui ont prit la peine de lire les quelques petits chapitres de cette fic, et de reviewer, ça ma fait grandement plaisir, merci beaucoup!

-Jem


End file.
